The Bet
by Ktie Eiknlng Snape
Summary: Reuploaded..its been awhile since this has been up..but I've fixed some stuff and changed others..Blaise bets Draco that he can't get Harry to say I love you, Dumbledore bets him that he won't eiter...DM/HP


Title: The Bet  
Warnings: Check out the summary where you clicked on this!  
Summary: Draco gets a bet and well....lets just say Harry is part of it.  
\\ are Draco's thoughts.  
// are Harry's thoughts.  
Damn, I own nothing....I cough kinda borrowed some stuff from She's All That...Actually that's where my idea came from.  
Chapter 1:A Bet and A Promise  
  
"Mister Malfoy," McGonagall's curt voice cut through the air in the Transfiguration classroom, "Are you paying the least bit of attention to me?"  
"Uh, yes. In apparating you have to make sure that you are only concentrating on the place you want to go. Or it will go horribly wrong."  
"No, that isn't what I said. Does anyone know?"  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchey's arm shot into the air. \\He and Mudblood should hook up. Mudblood and Mudblood, a perfect couple. Their children would be pure mudbloods and we would have purebloods! Conquer the world, ye pure mudbloods!\\  
  
"Yes, Mister Finch-Fletchey?"  
"You stated that next year we will take the Apparation test with a ministry member."  
"Correct. Mr. Malfoy, care to share with the rest of the class about what happens to have caught your attention?"  
"Not really. I prefer to keep my fantasies of you to myself." \\ Take that McGonagall!\\  
  
Justin then shot his hand into the air again.  
  
"Yes, Justin?" McGonagall said with anger growing.  
"They say that college students only pay attention for about 30 seconds before day-dreaming." \\ Show that Mudbloods smartasses aren't perfect.\\  
"Mister Finch-Fletchy, I do not care about college students, I am here to teach a class and you are supposed to listen!"  
  
They class nodded in silence. Soon, it was time to leave.  
  
"Mister Malfoy," \\Doesn't she EVER go away?\\  
"Yes?"  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you tonight in his office at 7:10 P.M. The gargoyle on the second floor is the entrance. The password is 'Snog Pops.'"  
"Ok, thank you, Professor."  
"And the next time you say something like that to me in class, it'll be your head and a dull knife."  
And silence, and some very fast footsteps, is what she earned in return.  
  
Draco then scurried off wondering what Dumbledore, Bumbling Bore as Draco called him, could want.  
  
"Hey, Draco," Blaise called from a few feet behind him, "Wait up!"  
"What do you want, Blaise?"  
"How was that Gryffindor slut last night?"  
"Ah, moaned like a whore, pretty much, why?"  
"Just curious."  
"She was ok, 'cept for the fact she was a tad aggressive."  
"Her?"  
'Yes...well, she was also quite submissive..."  
"Well," \\I know that voice. Damn its, Weasley\\, "Well, well. Were you talking about Lavender again? She was telling anyone who would listen a few minutes ago that you were the one moaning. As a matter of fact, I think she said that it took you 20 minutes just to get up-"  
"Shut your hole, Weasley."  
"Nah, I'd rather go tell everyone who doesn't know." And away he jogged.  
"Heh," Blaise started chuckling.  
"What is so amusing?"  
"Well, seems to me your legacy is in jeopardy. One minute you are Badass Draco, the next you are Can't Get It Up-"  
"And great god of getting it up, what do you want me to do."  
Blaise soon started explaining, "Well, You are going to date somone and get them to openly say in front of the Great Hall at the Leaving Ball that they love you."  
"Is this a bet?"  
"Yes."  
"And if I don't?"  
"You have to run through the Great Hall and each floor of the castle buck naked."  
"Sounds good enough," Draco said shaking Blaise's hand, "Whose the person?"  
"Do you harbor same sex tendencies?"  
"You mean do I find the male body interesting? My own yes and quite a few others. I think that the other Gryffindor slut Seamus Faginface would be quite a fuck-"  
"I've got the person then."  
"Who?"  
"Harry-"  
"No. No way in hell-"  
"Dentention, Mister Malfoy. No swearing allowed in the halls. We'll set up your dentention later when you are in my office," Dumbledore said with no twinkle in his eye and walked off.  
"Yes, way in," He looked around to find teachers. There were none, "Hell."  
"I won't."  
"Then start stripping. My my, Hogwart's ladies should be lining up after this."  
  
Draco then debated the situation. \\Its only Potter. I can do it. I could even make Snape help me..Blackmail...\\  
  
"It shouldn't be harder then getting a fish to breathe outside of water."  
"Haha, Blaise."  
"Well, you had better get started. By my calculations, you have five months to make Potter love you." And he walked away.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Later that night around 7:00, Draco started to the gargoyle. Only being stopped by several ghosts and one very annoying Filch.   
  
Seems to me someone stole his cat.   
  
'"nog Pops," //What a fucked up password. I mean, those things are good alright and I think they have some love potion in them...but really...Dumbledore likes them?//  
  
He walked up the stairs and gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," His voice was barely a whisper.  
"Good evening."  
Yes. Quite, I must say. Except for your detention. You will be helping Professor Snape, who I must say is not happy about you behavior in Prof. McGonagall's class either."  
Ok, Professor," Draco sneered,"What did you want to see me about?"  
"Well, one thing. Your father requested that you are moved into your own room for some reason or another. Your room is concealed beside your bed. There is a door there and the password is Stringmints. Do not let anyone else see you do this."  
"Thank you, Professor. What is the second thing?"  
"About that bet?"  
"You HEARD about the bet?"  
"Yes, yes, I do have good hearing for my age."  
"Well, what about it?"  
"I was talking to Mister Zambini. Mister Potter has to say those three words by St. Patrick's Day, in which we will have a feast. And including the running stark naked, If you lose you must stay at Hogwarts all summer and clean, in a french maid's outfit." Draco looked like he could kill. I mean ice would be a lake in the warmest spot.  
"But, I promise you. You will not have to get the Dark Mark which I understand from some students you do not wish to recieve."  
"Correct. I'm am not about to kiss the hem of some arrogant pain in the-"  
"Would you like another detention?"  
"No, but thank you for the offer. Could I stay anyways?"  
"I will have to talk to Professor Snape but you will mostly likely be able to. Good evening to you, Mister Malfoy. And be careful of Filch. Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks have seem to run off together." His eyes twinkled and Malfoy walked away.  
  
A.N. And yes 'Snog Pops' are made by the infamous Weasley twins: ) How many licks to the center of a Snog Pop? Also I think I'm going to add some Hermione/Severus and Blaise/Ron into the story! 


End file.
